


pretty boy, wrapped in ribbon

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, F/M, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Love, Rope Bondage, Soft Dom Reader, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: Niles is so pretty, it's almost a shame you have to punish him. The best bit, though, comes after—when you get to give him his reward.





	pretty boy, wrapped in ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Niles refers to the reader as "mistress", and reader refers to him as "pet" and "baby boy".

He makes a stunning picture; trussed up like a present, kneeling on the floor of your quarters, red rope criss-crossed around his chest and back. A secure knot holds his hands behind his back, and his gaze stays firmly down in submission. It’s strange to see this cocky man look so incapacitated, touching to see a man haunted by betrayals trust you so much as to leave himself powerless. It is a trust you cherish above all else—one you refuse to bruise.

“Ah, my good boy, pretty as anything, tied up for me like a beautiful present… how are you feeling, sweetie?”

“Fine,” he says, rolling his eyes. “You know, for someone who’s about to rough me up, you sure are worrying a lot.”

“Because I don’t want to overstep your limits,” you remind him. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this _right_. I don’t want to hurt you, my love.”

“I know, I know. I’m fine, _mistress_ ,” he purrs, “but if you hesitate much longer, that might change.”

He’s trying to rile you, but you pride yourself on being non-reactive, so you simply nod your head and rearrange your headspace. “Okay, baby. Then we’ll get started.”

You take his chin carefully between your fingers, tilt it up until his gaze catches yours. His eye is wide, so different from it’s normal, lidded, cutting stare, and knowing that he’s slipping into that other persona spurs you into action.

The hand that was so gently guiding his chin slips down to grab his throat—not in a vice grip, but a firm hold. Niles’ breath hitches, but you can feel his throat working under your hand, so you don’t hesitate in adding a little more pressure.

“Mmh… you can be _such_ a good boy, can’t you?” He nods, knowing he’s not allowed to speak yet. “You can be, but you weren’t, were you? Disregarding orders in the field, making me worry about you. Was that nice, pup?” He shakes his head, as much as he can in your hold. He’s trying to lower his gaze, but your hand holding his neck won’t let him. “No, not at all. And bad boys get punished.”

You pull him up and onto his feet by the throat, being careful with him while keeping your hold firm. When he’s standing, you release him, moving to sit on your bed and gesturing for him to lay on your lap, stomach-down.

“I’m going to spank you, and I want you to count every one out loud. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Good,” you say, and bring your hand down on the plush of his bare rear.

“One!” he yelps. “Thank you, mistress.”

His thanks go straight to you, stirring up a feeling in your loins that you weren’t expecting to appear for a while—and you can feel the same stirrings from his own. You repeat it on alternate cheeks, feeling yourself warm with every shout of gratitude that follows his count. His skin becomes warm and red, and when you’re done administering slas, it’s soft as you soothe it with the tips of your fingers.

“You sat so well,” you praise him. “Sat through your punishment so well, Niles, I’m so proud of you, baby boy.”

“Thank you, mistress,” he mutters, and you’re sure you can hear the tears that he’s trying so hard to hold back in his voice.

You manoeuvre him gently off of his stomach, being careful with his sore behind, until he’s resting on your lap, facing him. He’s completely hard now, his erection almost coming to rest against his stomach. He holds onto your shoulders for dear life, and it’s ridiculously endearing how he won’t quite meet your eyes.

One wet drop on your bare thigh informs you that some of those withheld tears are falling. Delicately, you bring your thumbs under his eyes and wipe them away. He’s stubbornly not sniffling, but he knows now that you’re aware of his weakness—and he’s not flinching away from you.

“You okay, baby?” you whisper. “Give me a colour.”

“Green, green, I’m fine, it’s just—it’s just _good_. Felt good. We can keep going, _need_ to keep going,” he keens.

“We will, we will. And now that your punishment is over, we can move onto your reward for taking it so well… I’ll give you a choice.” You rub your fingertips up and down his back. “You can choose—would you like to have me ride you, or would you rather I take you with my mouth? Which would you like, baby?”

He seems to be seriously considering it, taking time to weigh up his options. You decide to add some pressure, taking his hardness and stroking him slowly—teasingly—-from base to swollen tip. The low groan it draws out of him makes you smirk, and you give him a quick squeeze before letting him go once again.

“What’ll it be, my love?”

He bites his lip and looks down at you pleadingly. “Will you ride me, mistress?”

“Of course,” you agree, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, “your wish is my command. But you won’t be allowed to touch—your arms are staying behind your back, sweet cheeks.”

You pick him up—his body lithe from a thief's life, still too small for your liking and no match for your strength—and place him on his back on the bed, prone underneath you.

“Ooh, I do love a little bit of manhandling,” he says, grinning up at you.

“I know you do,” you tease, grinding down on his crotch just enough to make him squirm. “That’s why I do it.”

You reach down to slip one, two, three fingers into yourself, opening yourself open with little issue—even if you hadn’t prepared yourself before you started, having the love of your life over your lap, at your mercy, had you wet a long time ago. He watches you with a deep, hungry want in his gaze, and somewhere beside it you watch the submission fight to hold him back from even _considering_ speaking.

Ceasing your show, you reach down to manoeuvre his tip to you, loving his groan at even the beginnings of contact. Slowly, you lower yourself until your ass is flush with his thighs, and he’s buried deep inside you. Your thighs already ache a little from moving so slowly, but it’s a worthwhile ache to feel so close to him.

“Mistress—gods, mistress—move, please, _please_ , need it—”

“Shh, baby, you’ll get it,” you coo, beginning to roll your hips against him. He’s trying not to buck up, you can feel the tension in him, but this is his reward, and your want him to let go. “You can move your hips, my love.”

He releases the tension from his muscles and begins to roll with you, pushing his dick further each time, and it’s glorious. The two of you work together so well, fit together so perfectly, and as you ride him you think that there will never be anything that measures up to being in this moment.

“Feel good, baby boy?”

“So good mistress, thank you, _thank you_ ,” he cries out, and he’s so beautiful that you duck down to catch his lips with yours in a passionate kiss. You swallow the rest of his cries with your mouth, and even when you two pick up the pace to a more vigorous rhythm, you stay connected.

When you’re getting close, and you can tell Niles is too, you come up for air, and bring a hand to your clit. It only takes a few moments of attention before you’re cumming, clenching down on Niles while trying to ride it out—but it doesn’t matter, because he’s not far behind, crying out as he spills inside you.

The two of you catch your breath for a few minutes, stuck in that post-sex glow of joy and contentment. Looking in his eye, you see a beauty, and openness that almost brings you to tears. It’s so striking, suddenly, how much you love this man.

With some hesitance, you pull yourself apart from him, the two of you eyeing your opening to catch that sensual trail of seed running down your thigh. You gently roll him over and start carefully undoing the knots binding his arms, taking great care with his no doubt aching limbs.

“I’ll get you a drink honey, you need anything else?”

“Need you in my arms and a good night sleep, ‘bout it I think,” he grins, staring at you smugly as you walk around the room, grabbing a glass of water and some lotion for his irritated skin.

“That, I can do. Gimme your wrists, hun.”

He languidly throws his arms over the side of the bed, and you can’t blame him for seeming exhausted. You rub lotion in concentric circles over his wrists, up his arms, anywhere that had been constrained by rope. You massage his biceps and triceps, taking the stress out of the muscles and loving his almost-purrs at the contact.

“Take a drink, my love, and then I’ll do your butt.”

“Oh, will you?” he grins, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You roll your eyes and hand him the glass.

“Drink.”

He does, but he’s hard to convince. You gently stroke his side while he does, muttering how good he was doing all the while. When he’s done, you take the glass from him, and he rolls over onto his stomach.

You warm the lotion in your hands for a couple of seconds, and then start massaging the soft, reddened skin of his butt. He makes appreciative noises, humming and sighing in contentment in all the appropriate places.

“I’m done, love. Let me get into my nightclothes and you can hold me as much as you want.”

“Mmh.”

You slip into something loose and comfortable, and then into bed beside Niles. His arms come around you immediately, pulling you close into the curve of his body, his nose dipping down immediately to bury into the nape of your neck.

“You know the only thing better than having you in my arms?” You shake your head. “It’s having you in my arms knowing that you haven’t removed my seed from you.”

You slap him on the arm, lightly, for _being so fucking crass_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means an expert in D/s or BDSM scenes—so if anything here reads wrong, or poorly, or is bad etiquette—please let me know!
> 
> If any additional tags are needed, or you have comments or critique, I'd love to hear them, too! My characterisation can be a little rocky, so if you think anything is too OOC, it probably is.
> 
> As always, you can find me at cuddlebros.tumblr.com!


End file.
